Summer Love
by CocaColaVampiress
Summary: Wooweee! Renee and Charlie's story... But there's a side to Renee that you would never have guessed when you read Twilight :O And that's where Charlie comes in... M for language, content...


_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hi, this is a "sexual" story that I wanted to try… well it's for a community, and Yeahhh… It's really not that good, so try to keep your reviews not too mean, all right you can start reading now. (make sure you have a copy of Twilight with you so that if my story makes you barf you can just start reading Twilight.) And it's kind of Renée's and Charlie's story, okay? Oh yeah, and before I forget, I don't actually have Twilight with me so if I screw up any of the details mentioned in the book, I am truly sorry, so don't talk shit about the facts being wrong in your reviews because it's my story, not yours. Just talk shit about the other bad stuff. ;] _

Summer LoveFRIDAY

Oh. My. God. What happened to him? Over the summer, the chubby, nerdy, weird geek had turned into a charming, lean, muscular, and _very_ handsome senior.

"Damn it, Renée, I can't do this anymore!" my boyfriend Scott yelled at me.

"Huh?" I hadn't been paying attention. Normally I would've had a smart-ass answer to counter the remarks I got from anyone, but I had no idea what he was saying and I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"You see? This is exactly what the hell I'm talking about!" he roared.

Scott was co-captain of the football team, and every girl dreamt of him kissing her. Luckily I was the girl by his side, my lips were the ones that he playfully sucked on, and my curvy body was hugged by him everyday.

But recently, around August, Scott and I had problems. I'd caught him making out with Amy Jenkins, who was supposed to be my friend. She had huge D-cup breasts and a fat ass, and was captain of the cheerleading squad. What a slut.

He admitted to it, and told me he loved me and all that, so I'd told myself he meant it and would never do it again. But I still get a little paranoid whenever he shows subtle hints that he might be seeing her again, or even a different girl.

That's why he was always screaming at me. But every weekend we hooked up anyways, and we stayed together. But I'd been falling out of love with Scott, and Charlie just made the romance just disappear.

The bell had ended our conversation, but the yelling continued at my house. I'd been dreading the first day of school, and on Wednesday Scott was bipolar about his feelings for me. It was all, 'oh I missed you babe' and then 'stop looking at Justin like that' and then all 'Renée, I'm sorry forgive me, please'. It went on like that on Thursday, and then started again today.

But Scott always came over to my house on weekends, so I couldn't escape that.

"Shut the hell up, Scott! I am not seeing anyone else!"

"Son of a-" he started to shout, but I cut him off.

"SCOTT!" I took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to have to do this, but if you keep getting all worked up about something that never happened, then we're over, okay?!"

"Shit," he muttered, and calmed down, very slowly. The silence was unbearable as I waited for him to continue.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he sighed, and hugged me tightly.

Mom and dad had left again, like they always do on the weekends, this time to Vegas. So I had the whole house to myself, and, well, Scott.

The taste of Scott on my mouth made me forget about our fight, and my shirt was off.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as he put his fingers on the clasp of my bra. He had so much practice that he could probably do it in half a second.

Okay, honestly, everyone says I'm a whore. Especially when Scott brags to his football friends about our "awesome night" and when I brag to my girlfriends about how big his penis is. And maybe it looks that way. But I wanted to marry Scott, I was pretty crazy about him.

I know, I know, it sounds like every seventeen year old teenager, but it was true. I wanted to be with Scott forever, well at least it seemed that way then. I didn't care we had fights, because I knew that every couple had fights, and I thought that they would seem unimportant once I had a ring on my left hand. But boy, was I wrong.

But that's not until later in the story. I still have a lot of parts to this.

I pulled his shirt off of his chest. Muscles. Eight pack. I loved it.

My skirt was off pretty quickly too. And so were his jeans.

"Wait!" I gasped.

"Hm?" he responded between kisses.

"Condom…" I muttered. He pulled it out from his pocket, which was on the floor. I ripped my thongs off, and he had it in there.

"Scott, Scott, Scott," I sighed. "Mmmm…" he sucked on my neck as I grabbed his hair.

Somehow we made it to my bedroom and onto my bed.

Oh, that's right, he'd swooped me up into his arms and I'd wrapped my legs around his back, moaning as we kissed.

"Ow, ow! OW!!" I screamed as he pushed harder. I was in pain, but the pain was pleasurable.

Scott stopped. "No, don't stop!" I complained. He shrugged, and put on a smug grin.

"What?" I asked.

"We haven't tried this yet…" he started off.

"Oh." I remembered this conversation. "Okay," I put on my sexy face.

He flipped me over, onto my stomach, on top of him, and we tried it for the first time. I didn't exactly know how to do it, so he just kind of explained it as we went.

"I'll just put it in your mouth, you suck on it, okay?" I nodded as I proceeded.

And I felt his tongue. Down there. And it felt good.

About an hour into it, I heard his voice. "M-hm?" I asked, I hadn't heard him the first time.

"It's 11." He reminded me. "Should I leave?"

I froze. Was it really eleven o'clock?

"Yeah, you probably should, your parents will be worried." But I didn't want him to leave.

I sighed as I gathered up his clothes for him and started putting on my own clothes.

But when I was just in my underwear, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, promise you'll be here tomorrow too, okay? Mom and dad are coming back Sunday night." I breathed.

"Mmmm…" he replied. "Of course, baby."

"Bye!" I called as he walked out the door.

I sighed and walked back to my room and put on my pajamas, throwing the clothes I'd worn today in the hamper. And I remembered Charlie.

"Charlie," I sighed. I wondered how his breath tasted.

I realized that I didn't love Scott when I thought of Charlie. I only loved having sex with him. I was pretty sure that I like having sex with all of my boyfriends.

Todd, Michael, Alex, Paul, each one of them was my "soul mate". There were probably more, but Alex was the first one I'd had sex with. The one who had taken my virginity. And then dumped me, for another girl.

If everyone I knew were to describe me in five words, they would be this: outgoing, popular, sexy, smart, and individual. I never gave in to peer pressure. I did things because I wanted to. I was polite to people and I was one of the top students in every one of my classes. I had an awesome body, tan, slim, lean, one of the greatest things about living in Arizona. And being on the volleyball team.

Of course, Scott came the next day. He kissed me, but my thoughts were controlled when he did, which was unusual. He noticed, especially when he tried to take my t-shirt off.

"Scott, stop, I don't want to have sex with you."

He shrugged. "Alright, then, how about later tonight? We can catch a movie, and we can-"

"No, Scott, not tonight. Not tomorrow night. Not-"

"Well of course not tomorrow, aren't your folks coming back tomorrow?"

I ignored him and continued. "Not. _Ever._"

He raised an eyebrow. I gulped. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott, it's over." I sighed.

"FUCK!! You little slut! How _dare_ you dump me?!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?! What the hell is your problem, Scott?!"

I _knew_ I should have texted him.

"Babe, you can't do this to me," he yelled. "You can't just… just.." his nostrils flared.

"Go fuck yourself, you bitch!" he screamed, and slammed the door on his way, leaving me with my arms folded across my chest, my eyes getting watery, the tears blurring my vision.


End file.
